Ultrawoman Lunaram
Ultrawoman Lunaram is one of the few ultras whose colour timer is seldom seen. Hers only appears when she is hurt, flashing a purple color as an alarm. This is because the Argentium Ultras consider themselves apart from others of their race, and wish that their bodily features are as different as possible. Techniques Malon Beam A beam specific to the Ultras of Argentium, the properties of this beam affect the technology of the Hidden One, causing boosts given to monsters by him to disappear. Besides that, it is a very weak beam, not strong enough to kill a monster even after its boosts have been removed, and too weak to break through the Hidden One's dark energy barrier. This beam is pure white. Argentium Beam The Argentium is far more powerful than the Malon beam, but it does not have the same properties. Therefore it cannot remove the powers of the hidden one, although it is strong enough to break through his Dark Energy Barrier, it would be weakened by it to the strength of the Malon Beam. It is a silver beam. Regina Beam Regina is Latin for Queen, and this is the Queen of all the Argentium Ultras' weapons. It is very powerful, but weakens the ultra who uses it. Its colors are silver and blue. Forms First (immature) Form=Lunaram's main form. In reality it is only an immature form, her true form being Regina mode. However, during Moedari she retains use of this form as her principle one. All the others are merely powerups to this form, and are rendered obsolete once she obtains her Regina Mode. |-|Domina Mode=Domina mode is a more powerful form which Lunaram can unlock at will. She seldom does so, because it adds a time limit. It grants her additional physical strength, as well as a much lesser version of Lugeno's silver ball. Domina means Lady in Latin. |-|Luna Mode=Luna Mode can only be used in space. It gives Lunaram a much lighter colour. She gains a "luna bean;" a much more powerful version of the Malon beam. It grants more speed, as well as the ability to create illusions on the weak minded. Luna means moon in Latin |-|Nubic Mode=Nubic mode enhances the illusion abilities of the Luna mode, but does not have the power of the Luna beam. She also obtains a somewhat lesser version of Silver Glitter. Nubic is derived from Nubis, the Latin for cloud. |-|Caelum Mode=One of Lunaram's more powerful forms, its name is the Latin word for sky or Heaven. It grants her more speed, as well as boosting the power of the Argentium beam significantly. She gains a far greater Ultra kick, and full silver glitter. Can only be used in space. |-|Vitra Mode= Vitra, from the Latin Vitreus, for glass. Reduces her durability, but gives her speed and doubles the power of all her beam attacks. Can only be used in space. |-|Geluna Mode= Geluna is derived from the Latin Gelu; frost, ice, and luna, moon. Gives her additional durability, and Silver Frost, an attack which can freeze opponents. She can also cause snow or ice to fall from the sky, and freeze something by touching it, when in this mode. Cannot be used on Earth. |-|Stella Mode=(Stella: Latin, star). Second-to-final form, Stella Mode is said to give Lunaram power equal to the Silver Star. It gives her the Starlight beam, which is nearly as powerful as the Regina beam. It reduces her physical strength, but triples her speed. All beam attacks are boosted, differently each time. She gains a lightsaber-like sword on each arm, which she can use as well, as well as a greatly boosted kick. Can only be used in space. |-|Regina Mode=Lunaram's most powerful (and true) form. Only Lugeno could grant it to her, when he believes her to be ready to take the throne as Queen, however, her anger enabled her to claim it herself without his aid. It multiplies the power of the Regina beam, by at least 10x, and adds all the abilities of the other modes, without a reduction of strength or speed. Lunaram is on par or even surpasses with most Legendary Ultras in this form, able even to hold her own even against Lugeno Lucis. This mode is her true form: it is a sign of not only bodily, but also mental maturity. When it takes its place as her sole form and she is able to never need to revert to her "immature" form, it is a sign she has become a true queen and a sacred ultra. At full potential, Lunaram unlocks incredble power, like to that of godlike ultras such as King or Noa. In this form she can perform equally as a physical or energy fighter, able to adapt to any opponents style. Profile It should be noted that in most cases these numbers are only averages, and Lunaram often uses weaker numbers in actual combat, and can in certain circumstances surpass these statistics. An ultra's exact power in battle can never be determined, and so these are rough estimates of her force. Flying Speed (Ordinary, with gravity): Mach 32 Flying Speed (Without gravity, greatest speed used only in special attacks): Mach 50 Running Speed: Mach 12 Underwater Speed: Mach 10 Jump Distance (average): 3000 meters Greatest Jump Height (in attacks like Regina Kick): 1,008,032 miles Grip Strength: <345,555 tons Lift: Over 500,000 tons Greatest Possible Kick Impact: Over 160,000,000,000,000 tons Techniques Finishers marked. *'Regina Kick': A final kick using much of her power, by which she can summon a heavenly body anywhere in size from an asteroid to an entire moon which she kicks into her opponents at incredible speeds after going so fast she is nearly teleporting away from the enemy, up to 92,955,807 miles. She will then form the moon and kick. Due to collateral damage, seldom used. Finisher. *'Regina Impact:' A high powered punch used on more physical opponents, in which energy from her head is channelled into her fists. *Silver Trap: Lunaram can send out silver energy rings which can attack an opponent from all sides or hold them trapped. *'Heavenly Crown:' An energy light surrounds her head, channelling along her crown, and can be fired as a beam at an enemy. *'Silver Palm:' She can heat up her palm and with its touch either heal or harm someone. *'Finger Freeze:' She can make her fingers either very cold or very hot, changing her punches and other physical attacks. *'Silver Bullets:' Like Lugeno, she can cause silver bullets to materialize out of the air and bombard an enemy. *'Stardust:' An attack which sends tiny light particles into the air which self destruct, often maiming an enemy and rendering them briefly incapable of sight. *'Silver Shield:' A shield which she can erect in any form at any place which she so chooses. *'Teleportation:' She can teleport objects as large as small planets if need be. Used in Regina Kick. *'Checkmate:' She can trap an enemy in ice or freeze them completely. Can be used as a finisher. (The following attacks were contributed by Solzen321. Thanks!) *'Regina Final:' A final manuever that unleashes all of her power on a target or an area. Used only as a last attempt. Finisher. *'Regina Smite:' Lunaram out stretches her hand and a pulse of energy from her body reduces the enemy to particles. Even Ultras who are resistant to their own beams can be defeated by this in one wave. Finisher. *'Regina Over:' Lunaram uses her full mental might, unleashing a prismatic light that can bend space and create portals or close them. It can be used to defeat an opponent. Can be used as a finisher. *'Queenly Orders:' Regina charges up and fires a powerful beam from her entire body. Most often a finisher. (The following attacks were submitted by DucantheChoju) *'Time Light:' Lunaram can use her mind to generate a light that can kill monsters on contact and allows for time travel. Sometimes a finisher. *'Silver Sun:' Lunaram heats the air around her up to 1,000,000 degrees F, then fires it as a silver fireball, capable of destroying planets. Finisher. **Stellar Blast: A similar attack where she uses the energy of a star in the same way. Finisher. (The following attack was submitted by Brian Haughton) *'Regina Light Burst:' Lunaram raises her arms and an sends a burst of light permanently blinding and temporarily paralyzing her target. Trivia *Lunaram is her name, meaning "Of the moons" in Latin. *Her title, "Domina Lunaram," means Lady of the Moons in Latin. This is also her English title. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Stephan222 Category:Female Characters Category:Ultras Category:Argentium Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Legendary Ultras